


In a Tight Spot

by callay



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn and Poe make out, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Tight Spaces, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe make the best of a difficult situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Tight Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the lovely and tireless [thisiswherethefishlives](http://thisiswherethefishlives.tumblr.com).
> 
> A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, during some unspecified post-TFA adventure...

They’ve been in better situations, thinks Poe, as he and Finn tumble through a hatch into the tiniest vent shaft in the galaxy.

The hatch drops shut above Poe, none too soon. There are footsteps overhead. People looking for Finn and Poe, no doubt – but is it the traders who were trying to sell them to the First Order, or the First Order themselves? Poe can’t tell but he honestly doesn’t care. He’s a little distracted.

The vent they’re hiding in is barely big enough for one person to crawl through, and there’s two of them, Poe sprawled directly on top of Finn. They’ve both got their arms handcuffed behind them, courtesy of their captors, but their bodies are together, torso-to-torso, legs tangled, breathing each other’s air.

Finn’s body is warm and solid under Poe’s and his mouth is so close, his full, soft-looking lips that Poe hasn’t been able to stop thinking about –

There’s voices and movement overhead, but Poe only has ears for the sudden catch in Finn’s breath, a catch that he can feel in the shudder of Finn’s chest, that echoes the sudden skip-beat of Poe’s heart.

Finn moves under him, and, right, Poe should probably get off him at some point. The vent shaft’s just wide enough for them to lie side-by-side – the problem is getting there. Their hands are cuffed behind their backs and they’re trying to be quiet, and there’s a long moment of silent, awkward struggle, their bodies shifting together as Poe edges onto the metal floor and Finn turns under him.

Poe can’t help being hyperaware of everything, the careful, solid motion of Finn’s muscles under him, the way their thighs slide together as Poe tries to shift aside. By the time they’re side-by-side – still pressed close, still looking at each other – Poe can barely breathe for wanting Finn.

Of course, he’s always wanted Finn, but he also always thought there would be some perfect moment – some daring victory, maybe, all passion and excitement – and he’d kiss Finn then. But instead they’re here, crushed together in an uncomfortable metal vent, fearing for their lives, and he really wants to kiss Finn now.

Finn’s eyes are big and dark, and his lips are parted, breath coming quiet and fast, and Poe can’t resist. He shifts even closer, eyes on Finn’s mouth, heart tripping in his chest –

Finn breathes in sharply and Poe just does it, leans in and kisses him. For the space of a heartbeat, Poe’s whole body thrills at the feeling of Finn’s lips against his, warm and soft –

And then Finn breaks the kiss, tilting his head away.

Poe’s heart thuds painfully against his ribs and he pulls back, as much as he can in the tight space. Finn’s looking at him, lips are pressed together and brow furrowed.

Poe peers into his eyes, searching for an explanation. Finn doesn’t look upset, exactly, just – thoughtful. Poe wishes he could know what Finn’s thinking. He knows that Finn’s interested in him, that’s not in question. The connection between them is real enough that Poe can feel it, the flow of energy between them, transferring heat back and forth like the cycle of coolant in an engine.

Poe knows these things, and he knows that he and Finn fit together. Their chemistry seems obvious – but, he thinks, maybe not as obvious to someone who grew up without even a name. Maybe the furrow in Finn’s brow is Finn reassessing the possibilities of what they can be to each other. Or maybe not. Possibly Finn’s just thinking that Poe’s an idiot to want to do this now, when a storm trooper could rip open the hatch and cart them both off to likely torture and death.

Either way, Poe wishes he could know – he wishes he could clap a hand to Finn’s shoulder and ask him outright how he feels about this whole kissing thing. But his hands are cuffed behind him and the noises overhead are too close to risk speaking aloud.All he can do is look at Finn and try to communicate everything he’s thinking with his eyes alone – that he’s Finn’s, no matter what, and if this is a bad time, or even a bad idea overall, that it’s fine. That he’ll follow Finn’s lead.

And that if Finn wants it, he’ll give him everything.

Finn looks into Poe’s eyes for a long moment, intent – and then, maybe unconsciously, his gaze slips to Poe’s mouth.

Heat rushes through Poe and he bites back a surge of want, teeth catching on his lower lip. He can hear Finn’s breath catch. Their eyes meet again and he can see it in Finn’s eyes, decision and undisguised desire, and a thrill sings through his veins.

And then Finn kisses him, surging up against him, fitting his lips hard to Poe’s. Happiness crashes over Poe like a breaking wave. He’s got Finn’s mouth against his, warm and soft, and he’s got _Finn_ , his brave, brilliant Finn.

Finn kisses him clumsy and passionate, crushing their lips together until there’s no hint of space between them. Poe kisses back just as hard, letting the sweet feeling of kissing Finn spread through his whole body, lighting him up like a galaxy of stars.

Eventually Poe eases back, just enough that there’s room to move. Enough that their lips slide together half-parted, and he feels the stutter of Finn’s breath against his mouth as they move, and they lose themselves in it, exploring the fit of their mouths together, the friction of their lips against each other.

This is entirely the wrong time and place – they should be trying to escape, or at least they should be ready if their hiding place is discovered – but it’s hard to make rational decisions when Poe’s running hot, his heart doing elaborate flight maneuvers in his chest. He kisses and kisses Finn, pressing hard against the softness of Finn’s lips, then pulling back so Finn has to lean into him, eager and breathless.

At one point Poe catches Finn’s bottom lip in his, and Finn makes a low, soft sound. The sound echoes through the vent shaft, and they break apart, startled.

Poe stays frozen for a moment, listening for noise from outside – but the sound of voices is distant now, a corridor or two away. He catches Finn’s eyes and suddenly they’re both grinning. Finn looks a little dazed, eyes dark, lips pinked up from kissing, but there’s heat in his gaze that burns right through Poe. God, Poe wouldn’t care if there were a hundred stormtroopers pointing blasters at their heads, he just wants to keep kissing Finn.

In unison they lean in and kiss again, a slow messy drag of their lips together, like they really do have all the time in the world. Poe’s had plenty of good kisses but nothing like this, hot and sweet and thrilling, pulsing through with the knowledge that this is _Finn_. He wants this to never end – and he also wants more, wants to –

Yes –

Wants to tilt his head and kiss Finn even more deeply, licking into his mouth, so their tongues meet, hot and electric.

Poe can feel a long shudder run through Finn’s body. Finn’s mouth falls open and Poe pushes eagerly into it, lightning sparking through him at the feeling of it, the wet slide of their tongues.

Finn is still for a moment, gasping around Poe’s tongue, and then suddenly he’s kissing back just as ferociously, tilting his head, tongue tangling with Poe’s, clumsy and strong. He pushes his way into Poe’s mouth, and Poe presses even closer, greedy, sucking on Finn’s tongue until Finn makes a helpless noise into the hot, wet space between their mouths.

They break apart again. Poe’s heart is pounding, desire running hot through his veins, and he has to force himself to take a deep breath. Finn, too, is breathing hard, but he’s bright-eyed, smiling at Poe – a little dazed and a little sheepish, maybe, for making noise.

Poe wishes desperately that Finn could make all the noise he wants – just imagining it makes his breath catch on a rush of desire – but, he thinks, they have to remember the circumstances. For a moment he forces himself to listen to the outside world: there are still voices and echoing footsteps out there. There’s no way they can risk leaving the vent shaft.

Maybe Poe should be a little more concerned about that than he is.

Finn nudges in close, pressing their faces together, and Poe lets his mouth find Finn’s. They kiss deeply, but not quite as frantic – they find a slow, thrumming rhythm together. They keep surging into deep, messy kisses, and then pulling back to feel the lightest tease of their lips together, then pressing together again – over and over, a rhythm that pumps hard through Poe’s veins, echoing in his ears, sending a fresh flood of desire through him at every push of their tongues together.

They’re pressed close together, chest to chest, and Poe just wishes he could touch Finn – touch his cheek, run a hand over his hair, down the solid shape of his back. But the metal cuffs the traders put on them aren’t going anywhere, so Poe has to settle for shifting in as close to Finn as he can, kissing him, pushing his thigh between Finn’s –

Fuck, with their hips together he can feel Finn’s _cock_ , can grind against it, chasing a hot rush of need –

Finn’s body stiffens. Poe’s heart instantly does a panicked swoop. You idiot, Poe thinks, this is moving too fast –

He tries to disentangle his legs and lips from Finn’s. But Finn holds Poe’s thigh caught between his and then surges in to kiss him, hot and demanding, grinding his hips against Poe. Poe gasps and kisses back immediately, pushing back with his hips. They rock together, hard and desperate and eager.

If Poe’s an idiot, so be it. He’s too lost in the feeling of Finn’s mouth and the hard press of Finn’s body to care. He loves Finn, every side of Finn he’s seeing now – needy, eager Finn, rolling his body to push his cock insistent against Poe, and sweet, careful Finn who kisses soft and deep. Finn’s a quick study, learning the things that make Poe shiver and repeating them, and he’s bold and unhesitant in the application. More than any of that, Finn’s _happy_ , bright-eyed, smiling at Poe when they pull apart to gasp in a breath, and Poe would risk everything for that.

He wishes desperately they were in a bed instead of squished into this metal box – a nice bed, too, not their narrow bunks back at base. The things he would do – touch Finn, first of all, push his clothes out of the way and just touch him, the solid plane of his chest down to the muscles of his stomach. Finn’s cock is thick against Poe’s hip and Poe can’t stop imagining what it must be like to touch. He’d go slow at first, he thinks, slow strokes up the length of it that make Finn squirm – he wants to learn the shape of it, the weight of it in his hand. But then he’d speed up, rough impatient jerks until Finn makes that delicious sound again –

Poe makes a sound then, a low groan, and Finn kisses him twice as hard for it, rocking against him desperately. There’s so much Poe wants to do that they can’t yet – but that doesn’t make him regret that they’re doing this. He could never regret it, this single perfect moment between them, all the better for every imperfect aspect of it.

Without thinking he gasps, “Finn –“

His voice is low, breathless, but still loud enough to make them both freeze, faces inches away from each other, legs tangled together. Poe makes an apologetic face, but Finn’s smiling at him almost shyly, pleased.

They listen. There’s no sound from outside, so Poe says it again, slowly, leaning in to press the word against Finn’s lips. “ _Finn_.”

Finn shivers, but he whispers, “Shush, someone’ll hear.”

“I don't care,” says Poe hotly. “There’s nobody out there anyway.”

Of course, as he says it, they both hear footsteps outside. Running footsteps, heading in their direction.

Poe and Finn pull apart and stare at each other, wide-eyed. There’s not enough time to do anything but panic before the running feet are in the room, along with something else – something that rattles metallically over the hatch they’re hiding under and beeps excitedly.

“Really? I don’t think they’d fit,” says a familiar voice.

Poe and Finn break out into mirrored grins. “Oh, we managed,” calls Poe, and the hatch opens and Rey peers down at them.

“What are you doing?”

“Hiding,” says Poe with as much dignity as he can muster, sitting up.

Rey looks at him dubiously. Poe blinks up at her as innocently as he can, pretending his pulse isn’t still pounding. He thinks his clothes will hide a certain physical issue – thank goodness – but he can’t help feeling distinctly... disheveled. And however he looks, Finn is worse – his eyes are big and dazed, and his mouth is red and wet in the most suggestive way possible.

“I’ll explain the whole thing later,” says Poe quickly. “For now, let’s get out of here.”

It’s a moment’s work for BB-8 to pick the locks on the handcuffs, and they’re off, down the now-empty corridors – that, too, should be an interesting story.

Finn reaches out and grabs Poe’s hand as they hurry out and Poe squeezes back, heart swooping happily in his chest. The touch of Finn’s skin sends a fresh spark through him, lighting up all the unresolved need still fizzing through his veins, and he shivers. He likes the ache of it, somehow, relishes the anticipation of everything they can do together.

Poe catches Finn’s attention as they hurry after Rey and smiles, tries to tell Finn how important this is and how happy he is, and from the way Finn grins back, Poe thinks he understands.

It feels like they’ll have all the time in the world to explore this, even with the reality of their lives in the Resistance and all the work that’s ahead of them. If they can have this great a time in the tiniest vent shaft in the galaxy – if they can take this leap together even with the First Order breathing down their necks – then Poe thinks that they’ll manage just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [calllay](http://calllay.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, let's talk stupid space boyfriends who are too _sweet_ for me to write smut about (which doesn't mean I won't try.)


End file.
